The Fallen Angel
by Psychic Ribbon Lite
Summary: Medieval AU-Oliver never questioned his life in the streets, how he and his brother ended up living on the street, or why he had a strong resemblance to the queen of the country. Not until he meets a girl who changes his life, and his brother goes missing. OliverxTianyi, some YOHIOloidxLuka later, Rated T for safety.


**PRL- Well... I haven't been here in a while... Well Here's a Vocaloid Crack Pairing Fic, because most of my vocaliod pairings are crack ones. The Pairings used are OliverxTianyi and Some YOHIOloidxLuka later, If you don't like either of those, then don't read, or at least don't start screaming "Yohio should be with Maika" Or "Oliver shouldn't be with her" or anything to that extent In the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER- No I don't own Vocaloid, That should be obvious already.**

* * *

The street was empty and cold, the wind blew harsh on the world, and all was quiet. Except for the sounds of two bandage clad feet running along the pavement as fast as they could go. The body they carried was small and frail, no older then 13, his left arm and right eye were also covered in bandages. His wind blown light blonde hair covered the golden eye not hidden by bandages. His long blue coat was faded and torn from the its use, and his black shorts had met that same fate.

The boys name was Oliver. He and his brother; Yohioloid lived out in the streets of the capital city of the Power FX kingdom. Left out to die when their parents vanished suddenly shortly after the Oliver had been born. They learned to fend for themselves, and that's how they lived.

Oliver kept running, when he could sense the people after him were gone he slowed down. He looked at the loaves of bread in his hands, bread which he stole from a local stand far outside the city to feed him and his brother for a little while longer. He wasn't sure it would be enough, but it was all he could carry.  
Finally, after a harsh amount of walking, he reached their camp.

The "camp" of theirs so to speak was nothing more then two ragged tents surrounded by a makeshift fire pit which they cooked food on, but compared to other homeless peoples residences, it was something.  
Yohioloid was waiting by the fire pit,

"So," he muttered, not bothering to look at his brother, "What could you get?"

Oliver took a moment to catch his breath, "Four loaves of bread and some bags of nuts. Is that ok enough?"  
Oliver couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he could see his brother smiling a little.

"Yea, it's pretty good. Come on, let's eat."

The boys are well that night. Yohioloid talked of how the Duchess Luka of Crypton was rumored to be visiting the capital to set up a marriage into the kingdom (which was odd. As the king and queen had no children for her to marry) and of other gossip in the kingdom, before the brothers went off to their separate tents and off to sleep.

It was late, Oliver wasn't sure how late, he just knew it was late. Yet here he was, awake when the rest of the world was asleep, all because he thought he heard the sound of a girl, singing. He looked around and heard nothing. He was just about to go back to sleep, but then he heard it again. A girl, gently singing at only god knows how late, for he assumed was no reason.

And he wanted to find out who it was.

He crawled out of his tent and stood up. He looked around until he could pinpoint a direction which the voice was conning from, towards the east, and he started in that direction. The voice was somewhat distant, but Oliver could tell he was getting closer to it.

After a bit of walking he could see someone, a girl, with dark hair and a dress worn to rags. He stepped closer, she was his age, with pale skin a delicate figure. She turned around, she was beautiful, her eyes opened to reveal the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

And then she saw him, and she gasped.

* * *

**So... Hope you enjoyed that... If someone says they want another chapter, I will make another. **

**Review And BE HONEST, I know I'm not the best, please tell me if you can think of anything I can do to make the story better.**

**Psychic Ribbon Out **


End file.
